superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Do the Alphabet credits
Opening Titles * "Do the Alphabet" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Nancy Kanter * Produced by: Karin Young Shiel * Directed by: John Ferraro, Emily Squires, Jon Stone * Written by: Sara Compton, Tony Geiss, Ian James * Starring Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets · Featuring Caroll Spinney as Big Bird · and David Rudman as Baby Bear · with Muppet Performers: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, Martin P. Robinson, Camille Bonora, Joey Mazzarino, Pam Arciero, Alice Dinnean, Peter Linz, Lisa Buckley, John Kennedy, Carmen Osbahr, Richard Hunt, and Jim Henson * The Oinker Sisters Performed by: Cheryl Hardwick, Ivy Austin, Heidi Berg * Backup Vocals: Chris Cerf, Raeann Powell, Ginger Tam * Associate Producer: Angela C. Santomero * Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Laurent Linn, Lara MacLean, Stephen Rotondaro * Muppet Costumes: Calista Hendrickson * Cast: Lexine Bondoc, Michael Bundy, Desiree Casado, Edith Feinstein, Paul Hernandez, Wesley Rodgerson, Vernon M. Thomas, Jessica Vaughn * With Special Appearances by: Billy Joel, Annette Calud * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Featuring the Musicians of: Bob Cranshaw · Bassist, Kurt Heinecke · Keyboardist, Tim Johnson · Guitarist, Brad Schlueter · Drummer * Songs by: Sara Compton, Tony Geiss, Ian James, Stephen Lawrence, Robby Merkin, Jeff Moss, Caleb Sampson, Dennis Scott * Post Production Supervisor: Cynthia Albanese * Production Manager: Christina Delfico * Editor: Scott P. Doniger · Full Circle Post * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Art Director: Tina Zeno * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Associate Director: Ken Diego * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Lighting Designer: Mitchell Bogard * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Stage Manager: Charles Raymond * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Stephen Springford * Production Assistant: Ann Levin * Graphic Artist: Peter Ortiz * Paint Box Artist: Nan North * Children's Casting: Gabrielle Howard, Jason Schneider * Adult Talent Coordinator: Danette De Sena * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Camera: Frank Biondo, Arnie Giordano, Jr. * Audio: Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory * Video: Joseph Prewitt * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Production Interns: Carol Colmenares, Gregory Garry, Robin Lawless, Helen Rammou * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding * Special Thanks to: Marjorie Kalins, Ted Green, Wendy Moss, Nan Halperin, Penelope Jewkes, Dulcy SInger, Renee Rachelle, Arlene Sherman, Cher Jung Closing Titles * "Do the Alphabet" Thanks for Helping Screen * The money that CTW earns when you buy our licensed products is put back into Sesame Street and other CTW educational products · Thanks for Helping! Copyright Screen * The "Sesame Street" sign is a trademark and "Sesame Street Home Video" is a registered trademark of Children's Television Workshop. * © 1996 Children's Television Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 1996 Jim Henson Productions, Inc. · All rights reserved Category:End Credits Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street Home Video Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Sony Wonder Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:ABC Video Category:Nippon Columbia Category:Tiga Category:Warner Home Video Category:Jim Henson Productions